


P'Gulf, N'Mew

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Что он сказал на обрыве, на острове Самет?Я думаю, что если бы я любил кого-то, я бы часто говорил им это. Это потому, что я не вижу в этом романтики. Если я люблю кого-то, это факт. Я не буду пытаться держать это в секрете.Часть 2/? Friendship
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835080
Kudos: 7





	P'Gulf, N'Mew

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Friendship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.  
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

Мью хихикает, наблюдая, как Галф доедает куриный шашлык. Иногда он ест, как чертов варвар, и Мью совершенно не представляет, почему так очарован этим. Он забирает у Галфа палочку и выбрасывает ее. Это был хороший день на рынке Чатучак. 

Он покупает им воду, чтобы запить обед.   
— Ты готов к завтрашнему дню? 

Галф кивает, хотя и неуверенно.   
— Я думаю, будет весело.

Мью не убежден.   
— Ты отлично справишься. Во всяком случае, ты спортивный. 

— Ау, просто футбол. — Галф делает глоток воды. — День спорта KAZZ больше похож на развлекательный спортивный фестиваль, верно? Как гонки и игры? 

Мью не нужно напоминать. Он уже слышит звуки танца курицы в своей голове. Это как снова быть студентом-первокурсником в университете.   
— Будет весело. 

Галф смотрит на землю и кивает.   
— Мы будем перед всеми этими людьми, Пи. Думаю, хорошо, что мы практиковались не прикасаться друг к другу, хах?

Они прислоняются к стене, допивая воду. Бутылка Мью запотевает в его руках, и он вытирает конденсат о шею, чтобы охладиться. Это жаркая суббота, и теперь все эти разговоры о Дне спорта KAZZ заставили его вспотеть. Не говоря уже о невыносимом напряжении из-за попыток не касаться Галфа. 

— У нас все будет хорошо, — говорит он своему младшему. — Мы будем так заняты всем, что даже не заметим, что не прикасаемся друг к другу. — во всяком случае, он на это надеется. 

— Не будет интервью, верно? 

— Не должно быть. 

Галф кивает, и Мью видит, как облегчение омывает его. Он слишком хорошо знает, как нервничает его Яй Нонг во время интервью. Они не так часто давали их, но он видел достаточно, чтобы понять, что это может стать проблемой, когда они начнут продвигать шоу. 

— Ты помнишь, Кхун Пи, что у меня будет фанмит в Маниле на следующей неделе? 

Мью пугается на мгновение.   
— Я забыл, что он так скоро. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Он вздыхает и пинает землю.   
— Они хотят, чтобы я пел, Пи. Почему они всегда хотят, чтобы актеры пели?

Мью смеется и качает головой.   
— Потому что ты не можешь пинать мяч по сцене. 

— Мы еще посмотрим. 

— Ты будешь в порядке, Нонг. — Мью сжимает его плечо, а затем неловко отступает. — Прости.

Галф, кажется, не замечает. На самом деле он подходит ближе и прислоняется к Мью головой.   
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был там, Пи. — он погружается в себя и вздыхает. — Я просто очень нервничаю, понимаешь? 

— Я знаю. — но что он может сделать? Мью не может улететь в Манилу. Или может? Нет, он определенно не должен. — Тем не менее, это хороший выбор для твоей первой встречи с фанатами. Все будет на английском, так что просто притворись, что не понимаешь вопроса, если тебе понадобится больше времени, чтобы придумать ответ. 

Галф выпрямляется и кивает.   
— Сначала мы должны справиться с Днем спорта KAZZ.

***

Странно прощаться с Галфом. Он знает, что увидит его завтра, но Мью не может справиться с чувством, что каждый раз — последний раз. Он до сих пор не может забыть тот поцелуй на парковке студии, то, как губы Галфа ощущались на его собственных губах. Это был первый раз, когда они целовались как Мью и Галф. И последний раз, на какое-то время.

— Это было весело. — Галф стоит рядом со своей машиной, топчась на месте. — Я думаю, что мы проделали хорошую работу сегодня.

Мью кивает, руки в карманах. Это единственный способ избежать прикосновения к Галфу.   
— Становится ли это легче для Яй Нонга? 

— Может быть? — Галф потирает руки. — Для тебя? 

— Нет, не совсем. — он смотрит на землю. Он не хочет ничего говорить, но он знает, что Галф не простит его, если Мью не выскажется. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя плохо из-за этого плана. Но так как ты хотел, чтобы мы были честными друг с другом, правда в том, что я скучаю по тебе. 

Галф смотрит на него. Что это за взгляд?   
— В последнее время мне холодно, — признается он. — Холодно не так как когда мы ссоримся, а скорее, как когда я чувствую себя беззащитным. 

Мью почти больно без Галфа в руках. Как будто что-то забрали у него и оставили его пустым. Ему не холодно, как Галфу, просто он _тоскует_. Все его тело напряжено, желая протянуть руку к Галфу и дать ему тепло. Это все, что он хочет сделать.   
— Я надеюсь, что это скоро пройдет, Нонг. 

Мью понимает, что это не похоже на ответ, на который надеялся Галф. Но он не может продолжать уступать ему. Мью _всегда_ сдается ему. 

— Думаю, нам пора идти, — говорит Галф.

— Да.

— Поговорим позже.

— Напишешь мне, когда вернешься домой? — Мью не может ничего с собой поделать. Друзья могут заботиться друг о друге, не так ли? — Чтобы я знал, что ты благополучно вернулся. 

Галф улыбается. Тепло и искренне, и он выглядит почти удивленным. Разве он не знает, как сильно Мью заботится о нем?  
— Я позвоню тебе по видеочату, — говорит Галф, махая и садясь в свою машину. 

Mью машет в ответ и уходит. Он не может смотреть, как Галф уезжает. Его собственная машина находится поблизости, но он возвращается на рынок, в раздел 27. 

— Савади-кхраб, — приветствует он торговца книгами. Сборник греческих стихотворений все еще там, где его оставил Галф. Он не может выбросить эти строки из головы. 

_Ты пришел, и я была без ума от тебя._

_И ты охладил мой разум, который горел желанием._

Он улыбается торговцу и поднимает книгу.   
— За сколько отдадите?

***

Mью входит в гримерку синей команды, чтобы подготовиться к этому кошмарному Дню спорта KAZZ. В кои-то веки он пришел не рано. Последнее, что он хочет, это быть 28-летним, стоящим в одиночестве неподалёку от группы подростков и молодых звезд, которым интересно, что тут делает кто-то его возраста. Довольно неловко, когда люди узнают, что его персонажу 19 лет.

Милд машет ему. Он обнимает Марка Сивата и его глаза блестят. Так вот как выглядит Милд, когда он на охоте. 

— Кстати, — говорит Милд. — Наш маленький коллега где-то прячется. Возможно, ты захочешь его разбудить. 

Мью кивает и оглядывает комнату. Если бы он был Галфом, где бы он прятался? Очевидно, не возле двери. Но также и не напротив двери. Он видит поддельное дерево в углу, которое выглядит немного неуместным. Бинго. 

— Ты передвинул дерево, не так ли? — Мью оглядывается вокруг, и находит Галфа, сидящего на полу. 

— Недалеко, — говорит Галф. Он даже не защищается. Он отвлечен своим телефоном. 

— Доброе утро, кхраб.

— Ммгхм. 

Мью вздыхает и садится рядом с ним. Он не Сварливый Галф, но он определенно сварливый Галф.   
— Ты поел?

— Нет.

Мью бросает ему злаковый батончик.   
— Так и думал. Вот. 

Галф разрывает зубами обертку и рассеянно ест, глаза прикованы к экрану. Мью подкрадывается ближе, чтобы узнать, что он смотрит. 

— Это... школьные рейнджеры? — Мью видел только несколько эпизодов, но шоу достаточно легко узнать. Группы звезд GMMTV разбиваются на разноцветные команды и соревнуются в играх. 

Галф неотрывно следит за происходящим на экране.   
— Да. Эпизоды Schoolympics. Я смотрел их всю ночь, чтобы понять, что мы будем делать сегодня. 

Мью старается не смеяться, но это тяжело, когда его очаровательный Нонг так серьезно относится к куче игр. Хотя, зная, какой Галф, когда играет в игры… в этом есть смысл. Он смотрит, как вся желтая команда соревнуется в скакалке. 

— Это… — Мью вздыхает и прислоняет голову к стене. — Это Сингто сзади?

— Да.

— Понятно... 

Галф наконец смотрит вверх.   
— Что не так, Пи? 

— Нет, ничего. — он хватает наполовину съеденный батончик и кусает. 

— Ау. — Галф хватает его обратно и доедает. — Тебе не нравится Сингто?

— Всем нравится Сингто.

— Тогда почему…

Мью наклоняется вперед, пока он и Галф почти не соприкасаются.   
— _Всем_ нравится Сингто. — он многозначительно смотрит на Галфа. 

Галф смотрит мгновение, прежде чем его лицо расплывается в улыбке.   
— Кхун Пи ревнует? 

Ревнует. Теперь он пытается быть милым?   
— Скажи мне, должен ли я ревновать, если человек, которого я люблю, увлечен Сингто-коллекционером-мужчин. — Мью не может удержаться от угрюмого выражения лица. — Это безобидная маленькая влюбленность, или ты был бы с ним, если бы ему было интересно? 

Глаза Галфа круглые и удивленные. Его уши медленно краснеют, и он смущенно отводит взгляд.   
— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь привыкну это слышать. — он болтает ногой вверх-вниз. — Это просто маленькое увлечение, Пи'Mью. Ты единственный, с кем я хочу быть. 

Теперь лицо Мью краснеет. Он тоже не думает, что привыкнет это слышать. Галф хочет быть с ним. Он знает, что это правда, он просто не понимает, почему это правда. 

— Если это так… — он наклоняется вперед, чтобы привлечь внимание Галфа. — Я думаю, что это мило. Могу я рассказать тебе секрет? 

Галф поднимает бровь в ответ.

— Я немного увлечен Кристом.

Галф кивает и улыбается.   
— Округлые глаза и пухлые губы. — он подталкивает его локтем. — У Кхун Пи есть тип. 

Мью стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях.   
— Остановись. Ты же знаешь, я без ума от твоих губ формы каштана. — Мью встает и кладет руки в карманы. — Нам нужно идти. Не улыбайся мне так, негодник, давай покончим с этим. 

Галф встает и улыбается.   
— Да, Кхун Пи.

***

Они просят Мью быть знаменосцем на церемонии открытия. Боссер говорит, что это потому, что он один из самых известных знаменитостей в синей команде. Как бы то ни было, это только выделяет его еще больше. Мью, должно быть, самый старший тут. В последний раз он чувствовал себя так неуверенно по поводу возраста на кастинге. И все же, разве его не выбрали? Разве не его Галф выбрал из всех других, более молодых актеров?

Мью старается не оглядываться вокруг, когда команды рассаживаются. Особенно нет... ну, он не хочет думать об этом. Он знает, где-то там есть лицо, которое он не хочет видеть прямо сейчас. Не так скоро и, может быть, никогда. Это одна из многих причин, по которым он просто хочет побыстрее покончить с этим.

Он видит, что Галф наклоняется вперед, чтобы изучить его. Без сомнения, он беспокоится. Мью поворачивается к нему и улыбается, чтобы сказать, что все в порядке. Это не так, и Галф знает, но он кивает, чтобы показать, что понимает. Тепло собирается в центре его груди, омывая цветение в его сердце светом. Мью помнит те дни на съемочной площадке, когда он задавался вопросом, смогут ли они когда-нибудь общаться без слов, знать жесты и выражения друг друга так точно, что только их хватало бы для разговора. И вот они здесь. 

Тем не менее, он скучает по дням на съемочной площадке, когда он мог обнять или посадить Галфа на колени. Когда они обнимались после каждой сцены, чтобы вернуться домой друг к другу, как называл это Галф. 

Потому что в какой-то момент Галф стал его домом. 

Он вспоминает строчки американского поэта Роберта Фроста. _Когда усну — вернусь к тебе, когда усну — вернусь к тебе._ Сколько еще времени пройдет, прежде чем эта разлука станет терпимой?

День колеблется между безумными играми и сидением без дела. Как и предсказывалось, легко соблюдать их политику без прикосновений, когда они заняты, бросая мяч или играя в перетягивание каната. Что мучительно, так это ожидание в перерывах, попытки избежать разговора, потому что разговаривать означает смотреть в эти очаровательные глаза Бэмби. Стараться занять чем-то руки, в то время как каждая клеточка его существа хочет почувствовать кожу Галфа. 

Мью видит, что Галф тоже сдерживается. Он видит это по тому, как Галф скрещивает руки и вертится вокруг. Но это трудно, когда Галф так близко к нему, словно пытается защитить Мью от чего-то. Или кого-то. Должен ли он сказать ему, что не о чем беспокоиться? Что все не так плохо, как он думает? Просто еще один человек в море людей. Но будет ли это ложью?

— Если бы мне больше никогда не пришлось танцевать танец курицы, я бы на это согласился, — говорит он Милду. 

Тот смеется в ответ.   
— Тогда больше не играй студента университета. 

— Это тоже было бы хорошо. — он смеется, прекрасно зная, что Галф находится в пределах слышимости, но не пытается втянуть его в разговор.

Ближе к концу дня Мью чувствует, как кто-то хлопает его по плечу. Он поворачивается и видит Галфа, который сейчас очень похож на Тайпа.   
— Ты расстроен из-за меня? — спрашивает он. 

— Извини, — это все, что Мью может сказать. 

— Я не хочу извинений, — поправляет Галф. — Я хочу знать, что ты делаешь это, чтобы не прикасаться ко мне, а не потому, что я сделал что-то не так. 

Mью замирает, застигнутый врасплох четким пониманием ситуации Галфом. Но опять же, он всегда более проницателен, чем кажется.   
— Это чтобы не трогать тебя.

Галф пожимает плечами и задумчиво улыбается.   
— Похоже, хорошая стратегия. — он немного ёрзает на своем месте. — Ты в порядке? Насчет... всего остального? 

Мью глубоко вздыхает.   
— Все хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы это тебя беспокоило. 

Галф поднимает бровь.   
— Ты мне скажи, должен ли я беспокоиться, что человек, которого я люблю, находится в неловкой ситуации. 

Все тело Мью покалывает. Боже, он никогда не привыкнет слышать, как Галф признает это. Особенно так часто. Но разве Галф не сказал, что будет так делать? Разве он не сказал, что не станет сдерживаться, если любит кого-то? Что он сказал на обрыве, на острове Самет? 

_Я думаю, что если бы я любил кого-то, я бы часто говорил им это. Это потому, что я не вижу в этом романтики. Если я люблю кого-то, это факт. Я не буду пытаться держать это в секрете._

Теперь Мью улыбается. Улыбка такая большая, потому что в этом шумном спортивном зале среди людей, которых он не знает, пытаясь избегать кого-то из своего прошлого, а также избегать человека, который является его будущим, он слышит, как Галф Канавут говорит ему, что любит его.

***

_Мью смотрит на ряды палаток. Повсюду яркие огни и живые краски. Палатки с солнцезащитными очками и футболками. Часы. Чехлы для мобильных телефонов. Он знает это место — рынок Пратунам._

_Стопки. Ему нужны бангкокские стопки, самые туристические, которые он сможет найти. Что-то яркое и безвкусное и, вероятно, сделанное не в Таиланде._

_Он ходит между палаток, слушая обрывки разговоров на английском. Туристы. Студенты по обмену. В основном торгуются. Некоторые спрашивают направление или любуются товаром. Слышны и другие языки. Корейский, мандаринский китайский, тагальский, малайский._

_Стопки. Ему нужны стопки._

_Он добирается до магазина, где продаются чашки и кружки. Он делает вай женщине._   
_— Савади-кхраб. У вас есть какие-нибудь стопки?_

_Она указывает на полку в дальнем конце своей палатки. В самом низу. Стопки. Он подходит к полке, но когда добирается, сам воздух вокруг него становится черным, и он оказывается в доме своих родителей.  
_  
 _Блендер стоит перед ним на кухонном столе. Еще один смузи? Он вздыхает и идет к холодильнику за йогуртом и фруктами. Как всегда, у него нет ни того, ни другого. Возможно, молочный коктейль. Но нет ни молока, ни мороженого._

_— Нонг'Джом? — Мью кричит. — Ты видела йогурт?_

_Он проверяет каждый шкафчик, каждую полку и уголок на наличие фруктов. Возможно, консервированные персики. Сгущенное молоко вместо йогурта. Что-нибудь, чтобы сделать что-то похожее на смузи._

_На кухне гаснет свет, и вот он сидит в своей машине._   
_— Черт, я не вижу дороги. — он щурится, но там только черное пространство вместо улицы._

_Он в Бангкоке, это точно. Ничто не выглядит знакомым, но он знает, что это Бангкок, так же, как спящий всегда может сказать, где находится во сне. Дорожные знаки написаны символами, которые он не узнает, но это не имеет значения, потому что он не знает, куда едет. Он просто едет._

***

Mью смотрит с открытым ртом на Галфа на экране телефона.  
— Что?

Галф кивает ему. Его рот полон пены, когда он чистит зубы. Такой милый.   
— Я хочу приехать в твою квартиру. 

Мью перестает расчесывать волосы и смотрит на него.   
— Я боялся, что ты так и сказал. Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Яй Нонг. 

Галф давится, пока чистит язык.   
— Тьфу! Ах. Подожди. — он полощет рот и выходит из ванной. — У меня есть план, хорошо?

Мью наносит немного средства для укладки на свои волосы. Он возится дольше обычного, чтобы дать себе время подумать.   
— Почему это предложение пугает меня? 

Галф закатывает глаза.   
— Доверься мне, — говорит он. Его глаза сияют уверенностью, и что-то загорается в животе Мью. — Я могу приехать или как? 

Взгляд Мью мечется по ванной. Может ли он когда-нибудь сказать нет своему Яй Нонгу?   
— Я напишу тебе адрес.

Он вешает трубку и осматривает свою квартиру. Должен ли он убраться? Он и так держит квартиру в чистоте. За исключением кухонного стола. Он, как правило, устраивает полный беспорядок, где бы он ни учился. Но, возможно, он должен оставить все как есть. Галфу лучше увидеть, как он на самом деле живет, и показать ему свои недостатки. Мью также оставляет своего плюшевого мишку на диване. Нонг Айс Крим его телевизионный приятель на протяжении многих лет. 

Он проводит рукой по волосам и наливает стакан воды. Его горло пересохло. Каким бы ни был план Галфа, лучше ему быть хорошим.

***

Мью едва может поверить в свою удачу. Галф находится в его доме и в его руках, улыбаясь ему тем сияющим светом, который заставляет цветение в сердце Мью купаться в лучах солнца. Галф, такой мягкий и теплый в его объятиях. Мью так сильно скучал по нему, что это больно.

— Скиншип всегда будет частью нас, Кхун Пи. Я не думаю, что мы должны прекращать это. 

Насколько верны его слова. Это был их способ с самого начала.   
— Думаешь, мы справимся? — Мью поднимает бровь. 

Галф ведет их к дивану и заставляет Мью сесть. Черт, Галф хоть представляет, как это возбуждает? Галф плюхается на его колени. 

— Ууммф. — Мью стонет, но все равно обнимает Галфа. Он уже привык к грубости.

— У нас все хорошо, да? — спрашивает Галф. Он перемещается, чтобы посмотреть на Мью. — Когда мы старались не трогать друг друга, это становилось соблазном. Но сейчас это обычно для нас. 

Обычно для _нас_. Мью нравится, как это звучит. Его руки тянутся, пока не оказываются на одном месте, которому он не уделял достаточно внимания. Животик Галфа. Он чувствуется мягким и аппетитным в его руках. Такой мягкий и восхитительный.   
— Черт, я скучал по тебе. — он крепко его сжимает.

— Ты виделся со мной все это время. 

— Не по тебе, — говорит Мью. Он указывает на животик Галфа. — Я скучал по нему. — Мью должен наверстать упущенное. 

Они смотрят фильм вместе. Они прикасаются друг к другу все время, в той или иной позиции. Так удобно. Что-то в весе, давлении или тепле Галфа расслабляет его и заставляет чувствовать себя как дома. Потому что с Галфом он дома. 

На экране финальные титры, и Мью потягивается на своем месте. Его рука падает на ноги Галфа, растянутые на коленях Мью, и он ласково гладит их. Звук тяжелого дыхания подтверждает то, что Мью подозревал в течение последних тридцати минут: его Яй Нонг заснул. 

Мью не думал, что увидит спящего Галфа какое-то время. С тех пор, как в последний раз он облажался в походе. Теперь он улыбается своему младшему. Что бы он только не отдал, чтобы снова спать с ним рядом вот так. Галф чмокает губами, издавая тихий, ноющий звук, который вызывает спазм в груди Мью. Он чертовски милый, и Мью просто хочет тискать его. Все время. 

— Яй Нонг? 

— Хм?

— Галф. — Мью тыкает его в щеку. 

Галф открывает глаза.   
— Что, Пи? — его сердитое выражение заставляет сердце Мью биться чаще. Он скучал по своему Сварливому Галфу.

— Ты уснул. 

Он кивает.   
— Давай подремлем, — ворчит Галф. 

— Что?

— Вздремнем, — повторяет он, притягивая к себе Мью. 

Мью пытается не паниковать, но последний раз, когда он был сверху Галфа, они снимали любовную сцену.   
— Галф, мы не поместимся на диване. 

Его младший стонет и падает с дивана.   
— Ложись, — говорит он, указывая на пространство, в котором находился раньше. Боже, он такой милый, когда властный.

Мью вздыхает и делает, как ему сказали. Как он может сказать ему нет?   
— Мне лечь на бок? 

Галф качает головой. Он забирается на него сверху и ложится на грудь Мью.   
— Как тебе такое? 

Мью обнимает его. Ему не стоит это делать. Не с его снами, которые все еще странные. Но Мью знает, что даже в своем раздражительном состоянии Галф способен принимать решения. И если Галф доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы снова вздремнуть с ним, кто он такой, чтобы отказывать своему Нонгу?   
— Идеально, — шепчет он.

— Хорошо, — говорит Галф. Он зевает и прижимается ближе. — Теперь, тссс. Время вздремнуть. 

_Он хочет молока. Он ненавидит это место и то, что его заставляют съесть этот странный торт, который на вкус похож не на торт, а на рвоту. Он хочет, чтобы мама забрала его из школы и позволила ему пить молоко в машине. Его учителя такие злые._

_— Открой ротик, — говорит ассистент преподавателя._

_Мью скрещивает руки и отводит взгляд. Разве они не могут позволить ему приносить свой собственный обед в школу? Их горничная дома готовит отличные обеды, и она всегда дает ему дополнительную порцию молока. Она никогда бы не стала заставлять его есть эту еду._

_Кто-то привлекает внимание помощника. Телефонный звонок. Хорошо._

_— Я вернусь, Нью. — она указывает на противный торт. — Я хочу, чтобы этого уже не было, когда я вернусь._

_Другие дети за его столом смеются._   
_— Почему ты такой толстый, если никогда не ешь? — спрашивает кто-то._

_— Может быть, он съел так много, что больше не может вмещать еду!_

_Мью смотрит на свой животик. Это просто маленький жирок, не так ли? Его мама сказала, что он не толстый. Просто... пухленький. Он смотрит на глупый торт и поднимает его. На ощупь он отвратительный._

_— Я не толстый! — кричит он. Он встает на стул и бросает торт в потолок. Он прилипает с глухим чваканьем. Весь кафетерий разражается смехом.  
_   
_Мью садится на свое место и вытирает руки. Он шикает на всех и корчит свое самое страшное лицо._

_— Если кто-нибудь сдаст меня, я сяду на него!_

— Нет, не садись на меня.

_Мью слышит далекий голос. Он звучит так по-взрослому по сравнению с детьми за столом. Он оглядывается в поисках человека, который говорит с ним._

_— Не рассказывай про меня!_

— Ооооооооо, у тебя будут проблемы... 

_Мью чувствует, как его руки вытягиваются, пока они не становятся вдвое длиннее. Он смотрит вниз и видит, что все его тело выросло, и теперь он одет в костюм. Что происходит?_

_— Кто ты? — спрашивает он, и его голос низкий и грубый. Он взрослый сейчас? Он бросается к окну и видит мужчину в своем отражении._

_— Кто ты? — это он сам повторяет?_

— Я твой Пи, и я скажу учителю, что ты плохой мальчик. 

_Мью сжимает кулак и снова осматривается. Почему этот голос звучит так знакомо? Кто этот Пи, который собирается настучать на него?_

_— Пожалуйста, не рассказывай, Пи. — он бегает вверх и вниз между рядами столов. — Торт был отвратительным! Пожалуйста, не рассказывай!  
_  
— Пи'Mью! — Галф трясет его за плечо. 

Мью открывает глаза и видит, что Галф подпрыгивает на нём.   
— Ты меня угробить хочешь?

Он смеется и качает головой.   
— Нет, я пытаюсь тебя разбудить. Но я не хотел вставать.

Конечно. Негодник. Мью пытается сдвинуть его на груди.   
— Не могу дышать, Нонг. — он вздыхает с облегчением, когда Галф перераспределяет свой вес. 

Его младший хихикает в его плечо, пока Мью наконец не подталкивает его.   
— Что тут смешного? 

Его лицо и уши розовые.   
— Просто представил, каким милым ты был, когда был пухлым. — он хватает рубашку Мью и продолжает смеяться.

Блядь. Теперь он вспоминает сон. Он хватает животик Галфа и сжимает его.   
— Ты, негодник! Это ты говорил со мной во сне, не так ли? 

Галф визжит и извивается на нем.   
— Я скажу учителю, что ты плохой мальчик! — он хихикает, пытаясь отбиться от Мью.

— Ты маленький стукач! — Мью обнимает его за талию и пытается перевернуть их. Он не преуспевает в первый раз, и его вторая попытка усложняется от смеха. Он наконец справляется с этим и смотрит на Галфа на подушках. 

Его младший корчится под ним с его широкой улыбкой и милым смехом.   
— Я расскажу! Я расскажу!

— Стукачи получают по заслугам! — Мью изо всех сил пытается сдержать его руки. Он так сильно смеется, его глаза слезятся. — Я говорил тебе. Если ты настучишь на меня, я сяду на тебя! — Мью вскакивает и седлает его. 

Галф кричит и смеется, пока его лицо и уши не краснеют.   
— Тьфу, Пи'Мью раздавит меня! 

— Ты все еще будешь стучать? 

— Да! 

Мью наклоняется и фыркает ему в шею. Его очаровательные смешки заполняют комнату. Мью откидывается назад и смотрит на Галфа сверху вниз.   
— Ты все еще будешь стучать? 

— Да! 

Мью снова фыркает, высунув язык. На этот раз Галф готов к этому, и он обнимает Мью за шею и сталкивает их обоих с дивана. 

— Яй Нонг! — Mью приземляется на спину со всем весом Галфа на себе. 

— Ага! — Галф изо всех сил пытается встать на колени и ставит их по обе стороны от бедер Мью. — Ах! Тьфу! Я выиграл! Я выиграл! — он поднимает руки в победном жесте. 

Мью даже не борется с ним. Он продолжает лежать на полу, задыхающийся и измученный. Он смеется как может с тем небольшим количеством кислорода, что у него осталось. Его руки лежат на бедрах Галфа, и он похлопывает по ним, признавая поражение.   
— Ты выиграл, Пи'Галф. Что ты хочешь? 

Галф прижимает палец к подбородку и наклоняет голову.   
— Хм... торт.

— Торт? — Мью щурится. — Ты же не любишь сладости.

Галф наклоняется, оба все ещё едва дышат.   
— Торт для моего пухленького Нонга'Mью. — он улыбается и отрывается от Мью. — Давай. — Галф помогает ему подняться.

***

— Маленький шоколадный торт с клубникой, пожалуйста. — Галф указывает на стеклянную стойку.

Mью стоит в стороне в замешательстве. Маленький негодник действительно заставил его отвезти их в кондитерскую. А теперь он на самом деле покупает торт? 

— Домой, — говорит Галф, направляясь к выходу с крошечным тортом в блестящей розовой коробке. 

— Почему ты купил мне торт? — Мью открывает дверь машины для него. 

— Потому что никого не должны заставлять есть отвратительный торт, который на вкус как рвота. — он держит коробку на коленях и играет с лентой. 

Они возвращаются в квартиру, и Галф оглядывается, как будто потерял что-то.   
— Нонг'Мью, кхраб, разве у тебя нет собаки? 

Мью смеется и снимает свою обувь.   
— Ты только сейчас заметил? 

— У меня были другие вещи на уме. — он кладет торт на стойку и начинает убирать кухонный стол. — Нонг гораздо неряшливей, чем я себе представлял. — он цыкает и грозит ему пальцем. 

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Я поздно встал, потому что учился всю ночь. — он помогает Галфу убраться. — Вот почему моя сестра украла Чоппера. 

— Украла его?

— Да. Время от времени она заходит и крадет его. Моя мама хочет, чтобы он оставался с ними, пока я не выпущусь. Чтобы я мог сосредоточиться на учебе. 

Галф кивает и кладет торт на стол.   
— Не бросай его в потолок, хорошо? 

Мью качает головой и смеется. Какой нелепый маленький Нонг. Нелепый, но милый. Галф развязывает ленту и открывает коробку. Это крошечный торт, идеального размера, потому что его будет есть только один из них. 

Его младший протягивает руку.   
— Вилка. 

— Что? — Mью вручает ее ему. — Я думал, что ты не собираешься есть? 

Галф фыркает и отламывает первый кусочек.   
— Я не буду есть. — он протягивает вилку Мью, чтобы тот съел. — Ааааам. 

Ну конечно. Мью закатывает глаза и откусывает. Галф дает ему порцию с кусочком клубники и хрустящая сладость взрывается у него во рту. Торт мягкий и нежный, а вкус шоколада насыщенный. Тортики всегда были такими вкусными?

— Вкусно? — Галф улыбается ему. 

— Вкусно. 

— Что вкуснее, — спрашивает он, — торт или я? 

— Определенно, торт. — Мью самодовольно улыбается. Как будто он этого не предвидел.

— Хм. — Галф пробует торт, чмокая губами, словно дегустирует вино. — В любом случае, ты действительно был пухленьким? 

— А? — Мью открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Галф пихает в него еще одну порцию торта. 

— Звучит так мило. Есть фотографии? 

Мью кивает, когда перестает жевать.   
— У моей мамы есть. 

Галф берет салфетку и вытирает уголок рта Мью.   
— Расскажи мне больше о малыше Мью. 

— Ну, для начала, мое настоящее прозвище - Нью.

— Что?

***

Квартира чувствуется пустой, когда Галф уходит домой. И холодной. Вся жизнь и тепло ушли, а Мью остался один. Было ли это реально? Неужели он действительно провел день с Галфом в своем доме, дремал с ним на диване, дурачился, как школьник, и ел торт? Это больше похоже на сон.

Он моет контейнеры от их позднего обеда. Галф настаивал на том, чтобы остаться и помочь, но Мью прогнал его. Сестра Галфа ждала, что он поможет с каким-то видеопроектом. Если бы не это, как долго он мог бы оставаться? Если бы Галф спросил, может ли он провести ночь здесь, позволил бы ему Мью? 

Он ложится на диван и мгновенно сожалеет об этом. Диванные подушки пахнут Галфом. Все пахнет Галфом. Черт, его рубашка тоже пахнет им. Он вдыхает свежий аромат шампуня и закрывает глаза. Как он может _уже_ скучать по нему? 

Он достает свой телефон. Ранее они договорились, что каждый может рассказать обо всем только одному человеку.

**Мью:**

Ты никогда не догадаешься, что случилось сегодня.

**Милд:**

Тьфу, Джосс тоже тебе писал? Скажи ему, что у меня нет его шелковых боксёров.

**Мью:**

Что? Нет. Галф.

**Милд:**

Откуда у Джосса номер Галфа? 

**Мью:**

Нет, забудь о Джоссе.

**Милд:**

Сучка, я пробовал. Ты видел это тело? 

**Мью:**

Галф пришел сегодня, и мы спали вместе, и он кормил меня тортом.

**Милд:**

Ой, поздравляю! Твои сны становятся лучше!

**Мью:**

Это был не сон.

**Милд:**

ЧТО?!?! 

**Мью:**

Черт. Я имел в виду, дремали. Мы дремали вместе. 

**Милд:**

Он все еще там?

**Мью:**

Нет, только что ушел.

**Милд:**

Уже в пути

О, и если Джосс напишет тебе... 

**Мью:**

У тебя нет его шелковых боксёров. Понял. 

**Милд:**

;)

Милд врывается в квартиру. Он задыхается и выглядит взбудораженным.   
— Расскажи мне все! Мне нужно пописать! — он бросается в туалет. — Расскажи мне через дверь!

Мью стонет и следует за ним в коридор.   
— Он позвонил сегодня утром и сказал, что у него есть какой-то план. 

— Что?

— План! — Мью качает головой. — Я просто подожду. 

— Нет, я слышу тебя. Что это был за план?

— Он сказал, что мы не должны избегать скиншипа только потому, что мы друзья. 

— Вы не должны что? 

Мью открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но звук раковины заглушает его. В чем смысл всего этого?   
— Я просто подожду, — он кричит через дверь. 

— Я тебя не слышу! — говорит Милд. — Просто подожди, хорошо? 

Мью вздыхает и идет обратно в гостиную. Почему это его жизнь? Он обнимает диванную подушку рядом с собой, вдыхая запах шампуня Галфа. 

Милд запрыгивает на диван.   
— Так, вы трахались? — он карабкается обратно. — Иу, это было здесь?

Мью бросает в него подушку.   
— Да, это было здесь, но мы не трахались. Мы дремали. 

Милд смеется и пытается измерить ширину подушки своими руками.   
— Как вам удалось поместиться на этой штуке? — он смотрит на выражение, которое дарит ему Мью. — О-хо-хо! Пи'Мью, ты проказник! Расскажи мне все, дорогой. — он плюхается на диван и улыбается.

***

Звук того, как Милд подпиливает ногти разносится по всей кухне.  
— Давай и тебе сделаю, большой парень. — Милд обожает его руки. — Не можем же мы позволить тебе поцарапать бедняжку внутри, да?

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Почему я решил рассказать тебе? 

— Потому что Пи'Пи занят на новой работе, Пи'Фасай стала бы раздавать указания, а Пи'Ран, по иронии судьбы, слишком мягок. — он подмигивает ему. — Признайся, тебе нравится мое остроумие. 

— Нет риска, что я поцарапаю его.

— Не после того, как я закончу с тобой. — Милд размахивает своей пилочкой для ногтей. 

— Я думаю, что он прав. — Мью протягивает ему руку для маникюра. — Как только мы позволили себе снова прикасаться друг к другу, все как будто пришло в норму. 

— Красивый и гениальный. Ты точно знаешь, как их выбрать. 

— Я думаю, что это может сработать. Я думаю, что мы действительно можем быть друзьями таким образом. 

Милд сдувает пыль.   
— Итак, как вы двое собираетесь определить, что тебе лучше? Тебе все еще снятся бывшие?

— Не с тех пор... ты знаешь. — Мью качает головой. — Я сказал Галфу, что он сам решит. 

— Значит, у тебя нет способа измерить свой прогресс?

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

Милд цыкает на него.   
— Дилетанты. — он достает одну из тетрадей Мью и ручку. — Ты должен учитывать несколько факторов: качество сна, содержание сна, чувствительность к бывшим, уровень независимости и фактор одиночества. 

— Ты думал об этом раньше? 

Милд смотрит на него.   
— Ты думаешь, я не сплю по ночам, волнуясь о твоей личной жизни? — он смеется и похлопывает Мью по плечу. — Потому что ты прав. Боже, ты безнадежен.

— О, а твоя любовная жизнь идеальная? 

— Да ладно, — говорит он с усмешкой. — Мы оба знаем, что шёлковые боксёры Джосса у меня.

***

— Пи'Mилд сейчас у тебя? — Галф внезапно выглядит застенчивым.

— Да, он хочет следить за этими новыми снами. Он думает, что это может быть прогрессом. 

Галф кивает на экране.   
— Хм, а кто еще приходит и... спит с тобой? 

Его вопрос поражает Мью. Галф ревнует?   
— Хм, тебе нужен весь список?

Кончики ушей Галфа начинают краснеть.   
— Насколько длинный список, Пи? 

Мью проводит рукой по волосам.   
— Пять человек – это длинный список?

Лицо Галфа, кажется, подразумевает да.   
— Пять человек приходили и спали... рядом с тобой?

— Ну, нет. Только парни.

— Они… они не все парни? — Галф показывает слабые следы беспокойства. — Я имею в виду, это имеет значение, Пи?

Черт, он запинается о свои слова. Это значит, что Галф нервничает.   
— Ну, ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не делил кровать со своей бывшей девушкой, обещаю. 

Глаза Галфа расширяются.   
— Среди них есть твоя бывшая девушка? 

Черт, он никогда не рассказывал ему о Фасай. Мью смотрит на него через экран, неспособный говорить. Что он может сказать?   
— Э-э...

Галф бросает взгляд в комнату.   
— Хм, я думаю, что я... я думаю, что я должен ... я, вероятно, должен идти, Пи. 

— Нет, Галф, подожди.

Он вздыхает и смотрит вниз.   
— Я устал, Пи'Mью. — его голос слабый и усталый. Черт. Как он продолжает делать это с Галфом? Как он продолжает заставлять его чувствовать себя плохо?

— Это не то, чем кажется. — он пытается подобрать слова. — Это вроде как ты с Пум. 

— Ты не встречался с ней по-настоящему?

— Ну, мы встречались...

— Давай просто поговорим об этом позже. Позвонишь мне днем?

Мью морщится.   
— У меня занятия. Как насчет утра? 

— У меня занятия. 

— Вечером?

Глаза Галфа становятся холодными.   
— Разве ты не будешь занят со своим спальным компаньоном? 

— Галф. — что-то закипает в его животе. Разве Галф не понимает, что все эти неудобства он терпит именно ради него? 

— Я не... не хотел бы прерывать вашу пижамную вечеринку с твоей бывшей девушкой.

Мью внезапно вспоминает, как сильно он ненавидит, когда Галф становится таким.   
— Это не так, Яй Нонг. 

Он пожимает плечами.   
— Ну, может, однажды тебе захочется быть честным со мной. 

— Черт, Галф. — Мью делает глубокий вдох. — Я уже говорил тебе, что мои друзья по очереди остаются на ночь, чтобы помочь мне с моими снами. 

— Ты не говорил кто.

— Ты и не спрашивал.

— Мне не приходило в голову, что кто-то из них может быть твоей бывшей девушкой! Я даже не знал, что ты встречался с какими-то женщинами, Пи. — теперь у него ярко-красные уши, и он не смотрит Мью в глаза.

Мью падает на диван и вздыхает.   
— Мне нравятся и мужчины, и женщины. Я думал, ты знаешь.

Галф недолго молчит. Он погрузился в себя, и Мью знает, что он ушел куда-то, где он не сможет добраться до него.   
— Я не перестаю задаваться вопросом, как мало я знаю о тебе, Кхун Пи. 

Он закрывает глаза.   
— Что ты хочешь знать, Галф? Ты хочешь знать о моих бывших? Ты хочешь услышать обо всех глупых ошибках, которые я сделал? — он открывает глаза и видит, что Галф смотрит на него с выражением душевной боли. — Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Я говорил тебе, черт возьми. — глаза Галфа розовые и блестящие. — Я хочу знать тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Мью выдыхает.   
— Пять человек - Милд, Ран, Пи'Пи, Ай и моя бывшая Фасай. 

— Пи'Ай из сериала? — что-то дрожит в выражении Галфа. 

— Да. 

— Та, с которой ты флиртовал прямо передо мной? 

Черт. Это превращается в чертову катастрофу.   
— Галф… 

— Мне стоило повесить трубку раньше. 

— Тогда сделай это. — Мью не может больше терпеть. — Если ты не видишь, что это все для тебя, тогда я не могу заставить тебя понять. Каждый, кто помогает мне, делает это, чтобы мы могли быть вместе. 

Все лицо Галфа теперь красное.   
— Все это время ты разговаривал со всеми остальными обо мне, вместо того, чтобы просто говорить со мной напрямую? — он поспешно вытирает свои глаза. — Ты когда-нибудь планировал поговорить со мной о нас, или ты разговариваешь только со своими друзьями за моей спиной?

Ради всего святого.   
— Не перевирай, Галф. — Мью борется, чтобы подавить свой гнев. — Если бы мы не поссорились в лагере, ты бы признался? Ты тоже многое скрывал. И не притворяйся, что не откровенничаешь с Капрао. 

— Один человек, а не пять. 

— Мне жаль, что мне нужна дополнительная помощь. — он скрипит зубами. — Я предупреждал тебя, что поврежден.

— И я сказал тебе, что хочу помочь. 

— Что, ты хочешь приехать и присматривать за мной? 

— Да! 

Мью смотрит на экран. Он правильно его услышал?   
— Ты уверен? 

Галф смотрит на него некоторое время, глаза прищурены, брови нахмурились.   
— Я тоже твой друг, верно?

— Да. 

— Тогда как насчет завтра вечером? 

Мью может только пялиться. Галф придет на ночевку завтра? Мью кивает, потому что у него нет слов. 

— Напиши мне, когда занятия закончатся. — его голос низкий и ровный. — Тогда и увидимся, Пи. 

— Спокойной ночи.

Галф заканчивает видеозвонок. Мью смотрит на свое отражение на черном экране, пытаясь понять эмоции, циркулирующие внутри него. Пытается понять мысли и чувства Галфа. Он идет в гостиную, где Милд слушает музыку в наушниках. Он машет, чтобы привлечь его внимание. 

— Что такое?

— Кто-нибудь должен остаться завтра? 

— Что, ты думаешь, я сделал электронную таблицу? — он вздыхает и поднимает свой телефон. — Потому что я сделал. Ты безнадежен. Завтра... Фасай.

Иронично. Мью кивает и направляется в свою спальню.   
— Спасибо. 

— Подожди, подожди… — Милд следует за ним. — Ты звонишь ей, чтобы все отменить? — Милд осматривает его с ног до головы. 

— Да. 

— Галф ...? 

Мью вздыхает и прислоняется к комоду.   
— Да. 

— О-хо-хо! — Милд хлопает в ладоши. — Разве ты не рад, что я сделал тебе маникюр? — он шевелит бровями. 

Мью взглядом заставляет его замолчать.   
— Я не собираюсь его трахать, Милд. По какой-то причине он хочет помочь.

Милд вздыхает и похлопывает его по плечу.   
— Он не хочет быть аутсайдером, ты, дурачок. Он хочет быть частью твоей жизни. Он ведь всё пропустил. 

— Я нервничаю.

Милд посмеивается и хлопает Мью по руке.   
— Просто удостоверься, что ты, знаешь… — он с намёком двигает вверх-вниз кулаком — …прежде чем он придет. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы рядом с ним у тебя были какие-то влажные сны. 

— Пока. — он хватает сменную одежду и направляется в душ.

***

Мью просыпается до будильника. Как обычно в последние дни. Так странно, что больше не нужно быть на съемочной площадке так рано. Он одевается в спортзал и присоединяется к Милду на кухне.

— Доброе утро, красавчик. — Милд поднимает кружку в знак приветствия. 

Мью кивает и наполняет свою бутылку водой.   
— Узнал что-то интересное из моих снов?

— Да, но сначала позволь мне спросить, как ты функционируешь без кофе каждое утро. — он смотрит на свою кружку и вздыхает. — Нельзя же выживать только на этой растворимой бурде.

Мью ухмыляется ему.   
— Ты раб кофеина. — он цыкает и качает головой. — В любом случае, я отменяю мониторинг сна. Мне не снился бывший всю неделю. 

— И твой парень придет на ночевку. 

— Уходи. 

Милд проверяет свои часы.   
— Говоря об уходе, самое время приступить к работе. — он поправляет галстук и выливает оставшийся кофе в раковину. — Хорошей ночевки. — он подмигивает и посылает воздушный поцелуй Мью на выходе. 

Мью посылает поцелуй в ответ и вздыхает. Ночевка с Галфом. Как он выживет сегодня вечером?


End file.
